Valkyria Chronicles: Brand new Front
by Izzy129
Summary: A Former Swiss NCO now Gunsmith and firearms owner finds himself in Valkyria Chronicles principality of Gallia. What's the worst that can Happen?(AU/OC-SI).


Chapter 01

It was just like any other day for Dario Adler. The Swiss man had only recently walked out of the shower. Drying his red hair with another towel in hand. In the back of his mind, though Dario could not help but feel something was off today.

After drying himself off, he had gone over to the clothes he had prepared earlier. His blue eyes glanced over to the bedroom window. Dario was efficient in putting on his clothes to cover his nude pale skinned physique.

Walking out of his bedroom and downstairs he said: "Time to do the usual breakfast and listen to today's radio news".

The Kitchen area was pretty straightforward in the layout. It had a small oven on the left and a fridge/freeze on the right of the sink in the back. A tiny two-person table was placed in the middle of the room with a small radio on top of it. With cupboards lining the top and just below the lamellate work surfaces.

What came on the radio was something that he did not hope nor expect.

"Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen of the Principality of Gallia, this is the Gallia times bringing the newest and hottest topics concerning Europa news", The radio personality said enthusiastically "As of the last two months there has been a recent call for research and development of New alternative energy sources due to the growing concerns of the continent's Ragnite deposits becoming increasingly scarce".

That radio broadcast began to cause alarm bells to ring inside of Dario's head. As he was cooking his breakfast his facial features started to contort in an unnerved twinge "Gallian time, Europa? This is fucking better be some kind of sick prank".

When he finished cooking his meal, he dished it up. It was a great, yet modest meal for today. Still, he couldn't help the nagging feeling that he heard or saw the name's Principality of Gallia and Europa before somewhere, he could not remember where at the moment.

Though he just wanted to think this was a prank gone too far, his soldier instincts kicked in that there was a possibility that this was real. He tuned out the sound of the radio he went into thought 'As much as I'd like to think this is a prank, I don't think it is' Taking his time to eat his food as he pondered his thoughts 'though, for some reason I felt like I saw this country the continent's name somewhere'.

Dario was a former member of the Swiss army. His military obligations had ended recently. Meaning that he had the option to leave the military, he did pay to keep his SIG SG550.

However, most of the long guns in his gun collection other than that one are composed of either Kalashnikov variants or reliable western and far eastern designs like the FN FAL and the South Korean K2 and K1A. With a few curiosities mixed in as well.

He didn't have as many handguns but he kept them mainly if widely available calibers like nine millimeter NATO, thirty Tokarev, and forty-five ACP. On top of some old twenty-two long rifle handguns and varmint rifles, he got on his eighteenth birthday. In terms of world war two era weapons he had a very rare nineteen forty four made german seven point nine-two by thirty three milimeter short assault rifle.

His home was built-in one of rural Canton's of Switzerland. So he took care to put an integrated wood fire power plant and roof mounted water tank for the electricity and plumbing.

He had a library/study as well as a garage for his MAZ-502 truck, on the floor below the library/Study was his gunsmith workshop. The first thing Dario did after finishing his breakfast had checked his smartphone for a signal to make sure it was not a prank.

Only to discover he had none nor did he have wireless internet on his smartphone. He then sighed in resignation. "Well fuck my life" was all that came from under his breath.

Well, he'll have to look out the window's and maybe drive around for a few hours. However, if Dario was where he thought he was, then he would have to take steps for his own survival and of Gallia's.

Without hesitation, Dario Adler opened the curtains of his kitchen and was introduced with not the mountains and valleys of Switzerland. Instead, he was welcomed by rolling countryside with a dirt road that went down towards a walled city by a large lake.

This was the city of randgriz, Gallia's capital. It was then he knew what he would need to take care of, though he had no stakes in the sovereignty of the nation. He would have to go to work on not only research and development but also training up a respective military unit.

Borgia, Isler, and Borg as well to an extent the rest of the nobility. Though if he could, 'Procure' a budget through unofficial channel's then maybe he could get his stratergy off the ground his books would help with that.

With a hint of sarcasm in his voice and shrugging his shoulders, Dario lets out the words "Looks like it's time for a nice, relaxing drive".

He could hand wash the pan if and when he got back, for now, he took his plate and cutlery and loaded them into the dishwasher so it was he could turn it on whenever he came back.

He then now proceeded to get his STG-44 stored for transport with some of its ammunition. In case, he needed in order to demonstrate to the Locals what a assault rifle was and what it was capable of. Locking up his home, before he disembarked for the city nearby.

After a few minutes loaded everything up onto the truck, turned on the diesel engine and had commenced to drive out onto the dirt road towards Randgriz. Dario gave a light-hearted laugh "My truck will obviously stick out like a sore thumb, but hey live fast die young right?".

His vehicle trundled down the road at a decent speed. As he drove down the occasional three-wheeled ragnite powered truck would pass by, drivers looking at his vehicle with weird looks. Surely Dario Adler wouldn't run into too much trouble, right?

There was but one way to learn. That was taking a risk and driving in and around Randgriz for a while. Even then there were no guarantees that he would be welcomed warmly by the locals. He is considered technically a foreign national on Gallian soil. Dario could be mistaken for an imperial spy for all they know.

Dario's truck had now traveled halfway towards the city, the gates and the outer wall now were truly starting to look progressively larger as he got closer. Whit the fact that the truck was obviously going to attract lots of attention due to the fact that it does not work on Ragnite. His guns could help with western Europa's fight against the empire. Though they were mostly semi-automatic with a few exceptions, his STG-44 being a part of them. He could make select fire clones of them.

After all, he could convert his guns back to select fire if he needed to.

Author's Note:

I know that this on the shorter side of chapter length. But I wanted to get something out that could be used, to get me back into the groove of fanfic writing. It's been a while since I last wrote a fanfic chapter for anything. So consider this more of a practice fic for me than anything.


End file.
